


Wonderstruck

by heygirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heygirl/pseuds/heygirl
Summary: Lena and Kara have never been to Disneyland. Lena surprises Kara with a trip their first anniversary.





	Wonderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> i recently went to disneyland and i couldn't not think about how kara and lena would spend their time there.

On their first date, Kara had told Lena that she had never been to Disneyland when Lena had asked about one place that she had always wanted to go.

Now, a little over a year later, Lena is booking their flights, their hotel, and their tickets to Disneyland as a surprise for their first anniversary as girlfriends. Lena knows it might be a little much and Kara might protest, but her girlfriend deserves it. And if she isn’t lying to herself, she wants to go a little bit too. 

As a kid, Lena had always wanted to experience the happiness she saw radiating off the children she saw in the Disneyland commercials. She thought that if her family went together, they could all be happy like the family on TV. But every year, her Christmas wish to go to Disneyland went unfulfilled. Lena can’t say that she’s not the least bit curious about it.

\-----

Lena had already made sure that both L-Corp and CatCo will be taken care of while she and Kara are on vacation. She’s already made sure that both she and Kara have the time off to go on this vacation. Every single part of her plan to surprise Kara with the trip to Disneyland is in place, the only thing left to do is actually surprise Kara. And that’s she is planning to do when Kara comes over to Lena’s for dinner.

She’s cooking spaghetti at the stove when Kara walks in to the apartment.

“Hey, babe.” Kara says as she walks over to place a quick kiss on Lena’s lips.

Lena smiles, still smitten as ever.

“Dinner is almost ready. Can you grab the drinks?” Lena says over her shoulder as she starts to plate the pasta.

Their dinner is like any other. They talk about their days, Lena about some company merger and Kara about the article that she had finished. They get up to move to the living room to watch a movie when Lena sneaks out of the room to get their Disneyland tickets.

“Babe? Where did you go?” Lena can hear Kara saying from the other room and she hurries back to her girlfriend, planting a kiss on her cheek as she falls into the space next to Kara. 

“I have a gift for you.” Lena says softly, holding out an envelope in her hand.

She watches closely as Kara’s changes from confusion to alarm and then back into confusion before she opens her mouth to say, “Um, our anniversary isn’t for another two days, right?”

Lena chuckles.

“No, Kara.”

Kara nods her head slightly, confused expression still on her face as she starts to open the envelope.

“What did you get me a gift for then?” Kara asks.

Lena huffs impatiently and gives a little laugh, “Just open the envelope, Kara?”

Kara looks Lena in the eyes and gives her a suspicious look as she finally pulls two pieces of folded papers out of the envelope. Lena watches as she opens it.

At first, Kara looks at the tickets in concentration, followed quickly by unbridled joy. As Lena watches the expressions unfold on her girlfriend’s face, she knows that she made the right decision in planning this trip.

Kara looks up at Lena, smile wide and eyes slightly watering.

“Are we really going to Disneyland?” Kara asks, voice high-pitched with excitement.

“We really are.” Lena says.

Kara tackles her in a hug and doesn’t let go. Lena leans back to lay herself and Kara down fully on the couch while stroking her girlfriend’s hair.

“We leave tomorrow. All you have to do it pack and meet me here tomorrow afternoon, so we can catch our flight.” Lena says.

Kara looks up at her, love shining in her eyes.

“Thank you, Lena. This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

\-----

They leave National City the next afternoon and land in California that night. 

Kara is practically vibrating in excitement at the prospect of actually being in the “Happiest Place on Earth” tomorrow. 

Lena makes them sleep right after dinner because she knows that tomorrow is going to be a long day filled with excitement and sore feet.

Kara is up bright and early the next morning, already changed and ready to go, and is gently nudging Lena awake, telling her that they have to be there right as the park opens so they have time to get on every single ride. 

Lena grumbles as she gets up, but does her best to shower, change, and put her make up on as fast as she can so they can grab something to eat on the way to Disneyland.

Once Lena is ready to go, Kara practically pulls them out of the Grand Californian Hotel and out onto the street so they can walk the short distance to the park entrance. 

“Kara, please slow down. You’re going to pull my arm out.” Lena says, laughing when Kara only slows her pace a fraction.

“Come on, Lena. We have to get there before everything gets crowded.” Kara says, turning back briefly to look at her girlfriend. 

“We have 16 hours to do everything, Kara. I promise that we will not miss out on anything you want to do.” Lena replies.

Still Kara is practically rushing them to the front gates of Disneyland. Lena can’t blame her, she’s almost as excited for their day as Kara is. 

They wait patiently in the already forming lines outside the park and watch with glee as Disney employees begin scanning people’s tickets and passes and letting them into the park.

As they approach the person taking the tickets, Lena can see Kara straining to look further into the park. Once their tickets are scanned and told to have a magical day, they are inside.

Lena watches as Kara takes in everything at once, looking at the flowers arranged to make up Mickey’s face to the train that is starting its journey around the park. She grabs Lena’s hand and they walk towards a short tunnel that reads “HERE YOU LEAVE TODAY AND ENTER THE WORLD OF YESTERDAY, TOMORROW, AND FANTASY” and they begin their journey.

As they walk down Main Street, Lena looks in awe at all the stores lining the sidewalk and Sleeping Beauty’s Castle a short distance ahead of her. She’s never seen anything like this in her entire life. She knows that she did this mostly for Kara’s sake but she can’t help the overwhelming exciting and happiness that she’s feeling.

“So, what should we do first?” Lena asks, knowing that Kara already has a few ideas in mind.

“Well, I was thinking that we could go to Space Mountain first. Maggie said it’s the best ride in the park and it usually gets crowded as the day goes on. Then I thought we could go on Star Tours because I know you like Star Wars and Winn says that it’s pretty cool.” Kara rambles.

Lena smiles at her girlfriend and follows her lead.

The park isn’t busy this early in the morning so they have no trouble getting through Tomorrowland to Space Mountain. The wait time is only fifteen minutes. Kara and Lena walk through the queue until they reach the line of people waiting.

Kara turns to Lena and simply hugs her.

“I’m so excited to be here right now, Lena. Thank you.” she says.

Lena holds Kara in her arms a moment longer before letting her go and murmuring a small “You’re welcome.”

They make conversation about Kara’s initial thoughts about the park (“It really is the Happiest Place on Earth, Lena!”) and before they know it, they are ushered out of the sun and into the building where the ride is.

They walk down gray and blue corridors that are meant to be like the halls of a space station and walk out towards a giant replica of a space shuttle. Kara is in awe. 

They wait another minute or two and then finally they are next in line for the ride. The employee tells them to take the front row and they wait in anticipation as their shuttle pulls up in front of them. 

They get in, pull the shared lap bar down and, after doing a safety check, are sent on their way into the ride.

The track leads them into a tunnel and their shuttle begins its incline as a voice counts down from 10. Once it reaches one, the shuttle starts moving at a fast pace and they are off on their rollercoaster ride. 

Kara is yelling in excitement and Lena is laughing. Their hair is flying everywhere and wind is assaulting their faces as they continue down the tracks at high-speed. They can hardly see anything in the dark but Lena turns to focus her eyes on the pure excitement on Kara’s face, only briefly illuminated by neon blue lights at random intervals and she swears she’s never been more in love. 

A bright flash goes off as the ride slows to a stop. Kara turns to her, wide grin on her face, and tells her that they have to do it again before they leave that night. Lena laughs and agrees, it was a thrilling ride.

They walk out the exit and stop to look at their picture. Kara’s blonde hair is flying every which way and her mouth is open in a laugh. Only the left side of Lena’s face is visible, as she was looking at Kara when the photo was taken, but the smile on her face in unmistakable. 

As Kara heads to the bathroom, Lena sneaks over to the photo attendant and purchases the picture. 

When Kara comes out of the bathroom, Lena allows herself to be lead to the next ride. When they get to Star Tours, it’s broken down so Kara promises Lena that they’ll come back and they head off towards Adventureland, Kara talking a mile a minute about how cool the Indiana Jones and Pirates of the Caribbean rides are supposed to be.

By the time it’s time for lunch around 2, they have already been on at least six rides and stopped to take pictures with Mickey and Minnie.

“I’m starving, Lena. I’m going to pass out.” Kara says dramatically as they search for a place to eat.

“Well, if you hadn’t insisted on just one more ride then we would have eaten already.” Lena teases.

Kara gives her a fake glare as she guides them towards one of the restaurants in Fantasyland.

“Like I was just supposed to skip going on the Haunted Mansion so we could stop for a churro? I don’t think so. That ride was so worth it.” Kara says.

They order burgers, a regular one with extra toppings for Kara and a veggie one for Lena, and sit down to eat and plan the rest of their day. 

“We should go back to get on Splash Mountain, unless the line is long, then we can go to Thunder Mountain. Also I think we skip the parade- unless you want to watch it, in which case we can totally do that. But if we skip that then we can hit all the rides in Fantasyland and still have time to get on the rides we missed in Tomorrowland.” Kara says, looking down at the map.

Lena hums in agreement; she’s more than happy to let Kara make the decisions. The only thing she really wants to do it get a picture at the castle, it’s cheesy but she wants to be one of those couples that has that iconic picture at Disneyland, and she tells Kara as much.

“We can absolutely do that, Lena. I want you to have fun too.” Kara says.

“I’m already having fun just being here with you, Kara.” Lena smiles.

After their lunch, they go back to Splash Mountain and get completely soaked from head to toe. Lena’s not too happy about that one but Kara had a blast so she can’t say that she’s too mad.

They dry off while in line for countless other rides, including Big Thunder Mountain, Matterhorn, and Jungle Cruise. 

\-----

The hours pass far too quickly for their liking and soon, they’ve only got a little over a hour before the park closes. Kara has two items left on her agenda and she’s going to make them happen for her beautiful girlfriend who set up this amazing trip for her and has been a trooper this whole, excluding that time she complained about her hurting feet, but honestly it wasn’t Kara’s fault that Lena thought anything less than workout shoes were going to protect her feet. 

“Come on. Our last ride is over here.” Kara says as she leads Lena towards Star Tours.

Lena tries not to look too excited as they get into the line but fails miserably as she starts talking about the newest Star Wars movie that’s coming out and what she’s heard about it. Kara is content to listen to Lena nerd out and even inputs her own thoughts every so often, more than happy to leave the floor to the expert.

The outside portion of the line passes rather quickly and before they know it, they are waiting inside what looks like an alien airport and Lena is looking around in pure wonder. 

Kara is nowhere near the expert on Star Wars that Lena is but she has to admit that everything looks so cool and so real. She can tell that this ride is going to be good, even if it is one of those motion-simulator rides that makes her feel a little sick.

As they wait out the rest of the line, Lena is carefully looking at all her surrounding and Kara can’t help but feel her heart swell with love for her girlfriend. No one else gets the chance to see Lena Luthor like this; Kara knows that she struck gold when they got together. She can’t believe her luck.

Kara is interrupted from her thoughts by Lena gently pulling her into the boarding area for the ride. 

They are granted access to the ride and after everyone straps in, the ride attendant leaves and starts the ride for them.

Lena squeals softly as their shuttle seems to lift off the ground as C-3PO tries to fly them off the base.

They are then being tossed from side to side as they attempt and succeed to escape from Darth Vader. When they are free from his clutches, they are thrust into hyperspace and drop onto another planet made of ice.

“Oh my gosh, we’re on Hoth.” Kara hears Lena whisper to herself.

They land right in the middle of battle and crash to the ground, skidding towards a cliff and teetering on the edge before falling down. They ride the side of the cliff and begin a slight free-fall before the engines reignite and they are flying back out into space. 

Kara turns to Lena right before they are thrust right back into hyperspace and sees the awe in her eyes at the ride. 

They land on another planet and have to fight some weird sea creature before they are rescued and welcomed back to a Rebel base. The ride ends and they are escorted out into a Star Wars themed gift shop that is starting to close up for the night.

“Come on, Lena! We still have to get out picture by the castle before the park closes!” Kara says.

Lena grabs Kara’s offered hand and they speed walk towards the castle. The park is nearly empty by the time they reach the castle, meaning that they don’t have to fight people for the space to get a perfect picture.

Lena looks up at the castle while Kara finds an employee to take their picture for them. The castle is light up, blue and purple tones falling all over it and making it look even more magical than it had when they first laid eyes on it this morning.

Kara walks over with a willing employee and hands them her and Lena’s phones to snap a couple pictures. They pose with their arms around each other, Kara kissing Lena’s cheek, castle lit up behind up them. 

They thank the girl and walk slowly away from the castle, down Main Street as they make their way to the exit. 

“Did you have a good time?” Lena asks, voice quiet with exhaustion.

“I had the best time.” Kara says, turning to kiss Lena fully on the lips.

They part and look into each other’s eyes for a moment before continuing their walk towards the exit.

“Maybe we’ll have to make this a tradition then.” Lena says a few minutes later when they’ve left the park and are headed back to their hotel.

“I have to say, I like that idea.” 

“Good.”

\----- 

When they get back to their hotel, Kara showers quickly and brushes her teeth before collapsing on the bed in exhaustion, falling asleep almost immediately.

Lena chuckles softly to herself as she starts packing their clothes and new trinkets away. They leave tomorrow afternoon and Lena would rather they spend the morning having a nice breakfast than rushing to pack for their flight. 

She reaches into her purse and pulls out their picture from Space Mountain and places it reverently on top of everything else in her suitcase before closing it. She has a special place in mind for that picture.

She hurries to shower and get ready for bed. Once she’s done, Lena slides into bed next to her sleeping girlfriend and wraps her arm around Kara’s middle as she buries her head in Kara’s hair for a second before moving it out of her face and placing a kiss on Kara’s neck. 

As she closes her eyes, she thinks about all those years she had wished that she could come to Disneyland and was suddenly glad they her parents had rejected her wishes; she didn’t want her parents to ruin that experience for her. 

She’s beyond grateful that her first experience at Disneyland was with the love of her life.


End file.
